Paper Stars
by EverdeenFrayPrior
Summary: Shailene y Theo se verán obligados a dejar de un lado su privacidad, y con ello obtendrán mucho drama en su viaje a Londres. NOTA: Fanfic "Sheo". No de "FourTris".
1. Sinopsis

***Sinopsis***

Mi nombre es Theo James. Estoy felizmente enamorado de una chica llamada Shailene Woodley. Estoy en Londres con ella. Ella esta quedándose en un hotel mientras yo duermo en casa de mis padres, la verdad es que no me parece justo, pero ella insistió. La recojo todos los días y la llevo a un lugar diferente de Londres para que conozca toda la ciudad. Pasamos el rato juntos y siento que cada día me enamoro más de ella.

Pero no todo es felicidad.

Ella y yo somos los protagonistas de una de las sagas más esperadas por el público juvenil. Ustedes se preguntaran: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Bueno, con la fama se vienen los paparazzis y las entrevistas, lo que significa:

'Adiós privacidad'.

Ahora debemos salir sin que los paparazzis nos vean y siempre evitamos el tema de nuestra relación fuera de cámaras.

¿Qué más? Mi familia. Aun no la he presentado a mis padres ni a mis hermanos. Pero ese no es el problema.

El problema es Ruth Kearny.

La novia que mis padres desearían que tuviera.

Y por la que estaré a punto de arruinar mi relación con Shai.

* * *

><p><strong>No se emocionen c8<strong>

**No pienso subir el primer capitulo hasta el 19.**

**Así**** que, recuerden esta fecha:**

**#190914.**

**-EvFP**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1.**

**"Londres"**

-¡Theo!- dice ella riendo- ¡Para! ¡Voy a hacerme del baño!

La suelto riendo a carcajadas y ella se agarra el estomago para intentar parar de reír.

-Voy a matarte- dice fulminándome con la mirada mientras se va al baño. Eso de hacerse del baño en la cama iba enserio…

Al salir del baño me dirijo hacia ella y la tomo de la cintura acercándola hacia mí para abrazarla. Antes de que pueda acercarla ella se separa y se va a la sala de su habitación de hotel indignada.

-Oh, vamos, Pececito- le digo abrazándola por detrás-. No fue tan malo…- le susurro al oído haciendo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

Ella se voltea para quedar viéndome a los ojos y me da un beso en la mejilla para después alejarse.

-Voy a hacer desayuno, ¿quieres un poco?- preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Mierda, no me gustaba como cocinaba…

-¿Sabes? Recordé que tengo algo que hacer, y se me está haciendo algo tarde- dije dándome la vuelta intentando salir de allí con una excusa.

-Sabes que no funciona conmigo, Bond.- dijo ella desde la cocina.

-Valió la pena intentar…- dije encogiéndome de hombros para volverme a acercar a ella.

La abracé por detrás mientras les daba vuelta a sus "huevos". Y digo "huevos", porque eran una rara combinación de huevos de granja con algo 'ambiental' y quién sabe qué otra cosa…

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Shailene 'Cuidadora del Ambiente' Woodley?- susurré en su oído haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Llevarme a ver el Big Ben, y después subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna…- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para plantarme un beso (demasiado lejos de mi boca para mi gusto) en mi mejilla y después volver a fijar su atención en los "huevos".

-Lo lamento, sabes que Cuatro le tiene miedo a las alturas; y yo soy Cuatro, entonces…

Ella soltó una risita.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a encerrarnos en el armario en plena oscuridad.

Mi mente pervertida comenzó a imaginar mil cosas a la vez.

-Bueno, no sería mala…

-Error- dijo ella soltando una carcajada-. Eres claustrofóbico, ¿recuerdas?

Touché.

-Bien, iremos a ver el Big Ben…

-Pero hoy no- dijo con una sonrisa-. Hoy solo quiero estar aquí en el hotel.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunté.

-Sip. Y he quedado con las chicas para vernos en algún Starbucks por la tarde…

"Las chicas" son su grupito de amigas de la preparatoria. Natalia, Sara Luna y Cande. Me había costado un poco aprenderme sus nombres al principio, pero finalmente logré aprendérmelos.

-¡Pero si se acaban de ver ayer!- protesté riendo. Shai me había obligado a pasar la tarde con ellas alrededor del centro comercial más grande de todo Londres. ¿Se imaginan la cantidad de ropa con la que tuve que cargar?

-Pero me dijeron que hoy me presentarían a sus novios. Tranquilo, no tienes que venir si no quieres…

¿Novios? ¿Se refiere a… chicos? ¿Varones? Una oleada de celos contra ellos recorrió mi cuerpo entero. Podrían llevar a sus amigos. Y sus amigos podrían coquetear con ella. Y…

-¿Sabes? Me agrada la idea de tomar café en un Starbucks…

Ella soltó una hermosa carcajada, que me hizo reír a mí también.

-Celoso…

-¿Celos? ¿Yo? ¿Estás segura de que me estás hablando a mí?

-Completamente segura, Bond- dijo mientras se separaba de mí-. Siéntate, ya está el desayuno.

Solté una maldición en voz baja.

-Eres insufrible…- mascullé.

Ella soltó una risita y se sentó a mi lado.

La verdad, no me desagradaba del todo, pero tampoco me sabía a 'gloria'. Ella y yo comimos en silencio. Pero había una pregunta que seguía resonando en mi cabeza desde que llegamos a Londres.

-¿Shai?

-¿Si?- dijo ella con su vista fija en sus "huevos".

-Cuando te secuestraron, ¿no distinguiste a ninguno de las personas que te secuestraron?

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero negó con la cabeza, como si intentara esconderme algo.

Necesitaba hacerle esa pregunta, porque, cuando recién la había sacado de la estación, se puso a llorar en mi hombro. Y susurraba un nombre, pero yo no podía escucharlo. Algo así como "Tyler" o "Tancrer", o algo por el estilo…

-Sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea, ¿cierto?- dije incitándola a hablar.

Ella asintió. De la nada, se había acabado los "huevos" y ya estaba lavando los platos.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Claro- dije mientras me acercaba y la abrazaba por detrás-. ¿Has sabido algo de Thomas?- pregunté.

Thomas era su mejor amigo. Ambos se conocieron en la cafetería a la que Shailene siempre iba cuando estaba en Los Ángeles. Claro que, ahora, con todos los paparazzis, ya no podía salir sin que le tomaran unas fotos y que le pidieran firmar autógrafos.

-De hecho, hoy es su concierto. Y, se me había olvidado decirte, que tenemos boletos gratis.- comentó mientras acomodaba los platos en su lugar.

-¿Paso por ti a las ocho?- pregunté mientras me alejaba para desenredar mi camiseta, que se había atorado con uno de los botones del suéter que Shai llevaba colgado en la cintura.

-Para esa hora ya estaremos juntos, tonto- dijo riendo mientras se daba la vuelta-. Déjame te ayudo…

-No, está bien, ya lo hago yo- dije mientras intentaba desenredarlo-. Recuerda que soy un experto en nudos.

Ella rió y esperó a que yo lo desenredara.

* * *

><p>Al final, terminé enredándolo más de lo que ya lo estaba, y ella lo desenredó en un par de segundos. ¿Envidia? No, yo podía hacerlo, pero quería dejarle hacerlo por si misma… Vale, es una mentira. Déjenme.<p>

Ahora nos dirigíamos camino al Starbucks en el que se habían quedado de ver todas sus amigas. Estábamos a unas cuadras de ahí. Probablemente llegáramos en un par de minutos; aunque, claro, Shai, como la gran chica que es, quería verse presentable para los novios de sus mejores amigas. ¿Por qué habría de sentir celos? Está bien, tal vez ella no suele arreglarse tanto para mí, pero, si le miras el lado bueno… A veces la veo en un short y sin blusa… lo cual, para mí, es el paraíso.

-¡Shai!- gritó Cande en cuanto nos vio.

-¡CHICAS!- dijo ella mientras se separaba de mi lado para correr hacia ellas.

Yo me quedé un poco sorprendido. Los chicos que estaban a los lados de las amigas de Shai eran… ¿Thomas? ¿Clive? ¿Scott? ¿Qué mierda hacían ellos ahí? Me coloqué a un lado de los chicos y los saludé extrañado.

-¿Thomas? ¿Clive? ¿Scott?- preguntó Shai incrédula una vez que los vio-. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Los conoces?- preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

-Pues claro…- dijo Shai- Thomas es mi mejor amigo, ¿no es así, Tommy?

-¿Shai es la amiga de la que tanto hablaban?- dijo Thomas haciendo una mueca de asco- Yo no le veo la emoción de conocerla. Es decir, ¡mírenla! No es la gran cosa…

Shai le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Mientras que los demás estábamos intentando retener la risa, porque sabíamos que Shai era peligrosa cuando quería.

-Vale, vale… Shai es la chica más increíble que…- Sara le dio un puñetazo- Aparte de ti, cielo… que he conocido en mi, eterna y humilde, existencia.

-Espera un momento- dije-. ¿Cielo?- estaba intentando reprimir una sonrisa, ya que todos sabíamos que Thomas era prácticamente incapaz de decir cosas cariñosas como esas…

-Si…- dijo Sara- Thomas es mi novio, Shai- dijo con la sonrisa más deslumbrante.

-Scott- dijo Natalia-. ¿No te vas a presentar? Él es mi novio.

-Y Clive el de Cande- dijo Shai intentando adivinar.

-No, el solo es un amigo que sigue soltero- dijo Cande mientras reía-. Mi novio, Jack Harries, se fue por un Frapuccino.

Todos reímos y nos fuimos a sentar a una de las mesas.

Mientras platicábamos, llegaron dos chicos exactamente iguales.

-¡Jack!- dijo Cande- Justo a tiempo. Chicos- dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a los dos chicos-, el es Jack- dijo señalando a uno de los chicos. Me pregunté cómo podría diferenciarlos-. Y él- dijo apuntando al de la izquierda, quien hacia caras raras para hacernos reír-, es su hermano gemelo, Finn.

-Y tenemos un blog de youtube- agregó Finn.

-Y somos sensuales- dijo Jack.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo al haber podido diferenciarlos. Tal vez fuera que uno llevaba el cabello peinado hacia la izquierda y el otro hacia la derecha…

-Bueno, ¿a qué esperamos?- dijo Natalia mientras se levantaba, seguida por las otras tres chicas. Mierda, creo que sé lo que se avecina- ¡Vamos de compras! Gritó ganándose un "¡No!" de parte de los chicos.

* * *

><p>Llevábamos toda la tarde cargando con las bolsas de las chicas, y ellas no paraban de medirse cosas.<p>

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Thomas mientras esperábamos a que las chicas salieran de la tienda de perfumes a la cual nos habíamos negado rotundamente a entrar.

-¿El qué?- pregunté incrédulo.

-¿Cómo va tu relación con Shai?

Sonreí para mis adentros al recordar su hermoso rostro mientras dormía.

-Mejor que nunca. Cada vez me siento más cerca de ella. ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te va con Sara?

-Vaya, hombre. La quiero, sin embargo, ella es mucho más inteligente que yo. No sé cómo puede quererme. Es decir, ella lo es todo; en cambio, yo soy… nada.

-Tal vez esa es la razón por la que te quiere.

-¿El qué?

-La razón por la que te quiere. Es decir, tal vez te creas poca cosa comparado con ella, pero supongo que a ella le encanta tu manera de pensar sobre ella. Créeme, no eres al único chico al que le pasa.

Él sonrió.

-Claro. Por cierto, se me ha olvidado darte una advertencia como el mejor amigo de shai. Si te atreves a hacerle daño…

-Tranquilo- contesté- .Si me atrevo, yo mismo te daré la pistola…

Él rió.

-¡Eh, chicos! ¿Dándose consejos amorosos?- dijo Jack mientras se acercaba con Clive y detrás de él, o tal vez fuera Finn quien lo había dicho y Jack estaba… bueno, ya me entienden…

-Si a lo que me dijo se le puede llamar un consejo- dijo Thomas riendo-. ¿Cuánto llevan adentro? Se están tardando horas en…

-Llevan cinco minutos- dijo Scott mientras salía de la tienda con un fuerte olor a perfume de mujer, que seguramente se lo habían puesto las chicas para olerlo.

-Hombre, ¿por qué mierda hueles a perfume de mujer?- preguntó Finn – o Jack- mientras se acercaba para poder olerlo mejor.

-No preguntes.- respondió Scott malhumorado, haciéndonos reír a todos.

-¿Sabías que Cande tiene un caniche **(en donde vivo le decimos chihuahua, pero igual xD)**?- preguntó Clive mientras se sentaba a esperar con nosotros- Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que Scott se reúsa a cuidarlo, lo cuido yo…

-Uff.

-Pobre Clive- dijo ¿Jack? Riendo-. El caniche odia al pobre de Clive.

-¿Es enserio?- pregunté riendo.

-Ríete. A ti no te ha mordido…- dijo Clive estremeciéndose- A veces me dan ganas de darle un porrazo en la cabeza y que así deje de morderme.

Todos reímos.

-¡A mi caniche nadie le va a hacer nada!- dijo una Cande furiosa mientras se acercaba seguida de Shai, Natalia y Sara.

-Tranquila, amor. Era solo una broma...- dijo Scott acercándose. Pero, por la expresión de Cande, no le agradó mucho la broma. Ella le sacó la lengua fingiendo seguir enojada y se alejó. Después nosotros casi nos hacíamos del baño de la risa.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí esta el primer cap. tan esperado *u*<strong>

**Se nota que estuvieron impacientes e.e**

**HA LLEGADO EL DÍA!**

**Espero que les haya gustado:**

**-EvFP (las ama)**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.**

**"Concierto"**

-¡Hey! ¡Theo!- gritó uno de los gemelos desde atrás.

-¿Si?- pregunté volteándome.

-¿Crees que vayamos a ir a alguna otra tienda de perfumes?- preguntó mientras se estremecía.

-No lo sé, Finn.

Soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Soy Jack- dijo serio.

Sentía que me moría de vergüenza.

-Lo siento, Jack.

-Hombre- dijo riendo a carcajadas-, soy Finn. Era solo una broma.

Los de atrás de reían a carcajadas junto con él. Le golpeé en el brazo y él me devolvió el golpe.

-No es mi culpa de que sean idénticos.

-Tranquilo- dijo Thomas acercándose- ni siquiera su propia hermana los reconoce.

Todos volvimos a reír y llegamos a otra tienda. Aunque parezca que ha pasado una eternidad, solo han pasado dos horas y media. Increíble, ¿no?

Me acerqué a Shai y pasé mis brazos por su cintura desde atrás.

-¿A cuántas tiendas más piensan ir?- dije aburrido mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- ¿Acaso ustedes no saben que los hombres odian ir de compras?

-Tranquilo, esta es la última. Y sabemos que va a ser de su agrado- dijo dándome otro beso en la mejilla, pero, antes de que me lo diera, volteé la cabeza y sus labios llegaron a los míos. Ella solo sonrió y me siguió besando un par de segundos más. Me separé de Shai y la tomé de la mano.

-¡Hey! ¡Tortolos! ¿Podrían irse a un espacio privado? ¡Nos están incomodando a todos!- gritó Clive desde atrás.

-Lo siento- dijo Shai-, ¡Para la otra nos buscaremos un cuarto!

Amaba su parte pervertida. La hacía ver tierna e inocente, como si ni siquiera tuviera la menor idea de lo que significaba 'buscar un cuarto'.

Todos reímos y seguimos caminando. De repente todas las chicas pararon y nosotros no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de no ser porque Jack se volteó para buscar a su novia, quien había estado a su lado hasta hacía un par de segundos.

-Hey, ¿chicas? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo cuando las vimos de pie mirando fijamente a una tienda.

-Vamos a entrar a esta ultima tienda- señaló Cande.

Nos acercamos y ellas entraron primero. Cuando entré, casi sentía que llegaría un unicornio que hablaba (un chiste entre Shai y yo, luego les cuento) y que me diría que había llegado la hora de irme a Cornylandia (parte del chiste de Shai y yo).

Era una tienda de videojuegos. Había todo tipo de consolas para probar algunos juegos que recién habían salido y otras para jugar contra otros chicos. Conocía este lugar. Era el Arcade "Barracade". Ni idea de por qué le pusieron así, pero venía todos los días desde que tenía siete años.

* * *

><p>Parecíamos niños pequeños en una tienda de juguetes. Rara vez veía a todos los chicos ya que me la pasaba con Shai (por un arranque de celos; pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Había demasiados chicos y… Lo sé, tal vez piensen que soy un chico territorial; además, ahí dentro es un mar de personas, sería muy fácil perdernos de vista… en fin), jugando en todas las consolas que encontrábamos ocupadas.<p>

-¡Theo!- gritó Shai en mi oído debido al escándalo de las personas.

-¿Si?- le contesté.

-¡Es hora de irnos! El concierto de los chicos comienza en un par de horas.

Me fijé en mi reloj. 5:47 pm. En efecto, era muy tarde para los chicos, quienes debían cambiarse y afinar sus instrumentos, entre otras cosas. Fuimos a buscarlos entre todo el gentío y al fin encontramos a Jack haciendo un puchero mientras Cande mantenía su vista fija en una de las pantallas con una sonrisa victoriosa. Finn tenía la boca abierta del asombro.

-¡Jack! ¡Finn!- grité para llamar su atención entre la música- ¡Debemos irnos!

Scott volteó a verme y asintió con la cabeza. Pero, en cuanto lo vi, estallé en carcajadas. Tenía los ojos llorosos y una mirada perdida, como si fuera el fin de su vida.

-¡Ja!- gritó Cande mientras alzaba los brazos- ¡Te gané, tonto! Eso te pasa por decirme que las niñas no saben jugar videojuegos.

Shai estalló en unas sonoras carcajadas mientras chocaba las manos con Cande.

-¿Cómo lo venciste?

-No lo sé- admitió Cande-. Solo le piqué a todos los botones.

-¡Hey, chicos!- saludaron Thomas y Clive mientras se acercaban con los demás. Sara tenía un peluche gigantesco (de esos que se canjean a cambio de puntos que hayas ganado en los juegos) y Natalia bebía alegremente de un batido.

-Debemos irnos- dijo Thomas.

-Claro, vámonos- dijo Jack intentando salir rápidamente de allí.

Todos reímos y salimos tras él.

Después de decir unas tontadas más cada quien se fue por su camino. Shai y yo subimos a mi jeep y me dirigí a su hotel. Después yo me iría a cambiar de ropa y volvería a recoger a Shai a las ocho. Faltaban un par de horas aun.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Shai mientras me miraba fijamente.

-En lo hermosa que te ves cuando estás haciendo de comer. Me fijo en tu cabello, el cual intentas quitarlo de encima una y otra vez; pero, como es corto, no se puede mantener fijo y se vuelve a poner justo en tu frente tapándote la vista. También me fijo en la manera en la que miras la comida, como si estuvieras cargando al bebé más delicado del mundo…- dije intentando sonar lo más cursi posible.

-Theo, para- dijo amenazadoramente-. Que voy a matarte.

Reí y le dije:

-Estoy pensando… en que eres una basura como novia.

-¡BOND!- gritó mientras me daba un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Bueno, ya que estas haciendo de comer tu típica ensalada, creo que prefiero comer en casa- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para salir disparado a la puerta. Todos los días comíamos lo mismo.

-Esta vez no te diré nada, Theo. Pero- odiaba esa palabra-, para la próxima comerás ensalada, y punto- dijo mientras me devolvía el beso para sentarse a comer.

-Gracias- dije mientras daba saltitos de felicidad. Me acerqué a la puerta y volteé a verla- ¡Te amo, pececito!

Ella sonrió tiernamente, haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, y volvió su vista a su comida.

* * *

><p>-Hola mamá - dije mientras entraba a la cocina.<p>

-Hola, Theodore- dijo mi madre sonriente.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Si?

-¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme "Theodore"? solo dime Theo. Hablo enserio.

-Está bien, Theodo… Theo.

Le sonreí y me fui a mi habitación. Me duché y me vestí con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul a cuadros. Tomé un saco y lo puse encima de la cama para que no se me olvidara. Saqué mi celular y vi que tenía un mensaje de Shai.

_Te fuiste antes de que te dijera "yo también te amo"._

_Solo espera a que llegues, Bond._

_-Shai._

Mierda. Esta chica piensa matarme.

Bajé a la cocina buscando algo de comer, pero mi madre ya había preparado la cena.

-Theo, ¿A dónde vas tan bien vestido?- preguntó mi madre.

-Voy a ir con unas amigas a un concierto.

-¿Concierto? ¿De quién? ¿A qué hora empieza? ¿A qué hora piensas volver?

-Mamá…- dije- No necesitas saberlo. Soy mayor de edad. MUCHO mayor de edad- dije haciendo énfasis en "Mucho", ya que estaba a punto de cumplir los 30.

-Está bien. Pero, ¿A qué hora piensas volver?

-No lo sé. Tal vez vuelva mañana.

-Theodore…

-Voy a estar bien, mamá.

Ella asiente y seguimos comiendo en silencio.

Una vez que termino de comer me lavo los dientes y me peino un poco. Cuando salgo, me despido de mi madre y salgo en busca de mi auto para ir por Shai. Después, a medio camino, recordé que me iba a matar, y me estremecí. No me gustaba nada ver a Shai enojada. Porque, créanme, parece que la poseyó un demonio.

-Shai- dije mientras tocaba la puerta de su hotel-. Es tarde, debemos irnos.

Esperé unos minutos. Nada. Volví a tocar. Nada.

-¿Shai?- pregunté un poco preocupado mientras volvía a tocar la puerta.

-¡¿SHAI?!- pregunté desesperado. Llevaba más de quince minutos esperando a que saliera y ella ni siquiera me respondía. Tenía miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo, como la primera vez que me separé de ella.

Entonces vi algo debajo de mi pie derecho. Su llave de habitación. La recogí rápidamente y comencé a abrir frenéticamente la puerta. Solo pude lograr atascarla más.

"_Vamos, Theo. No puedes tardarte. No te desesperes. Tú puedes. Es por Shai, ¿recuerdas? Shai podría estar en peligro"_ pensé mientras volvía a estremecerme. Estuve a punto de perderla por completo una vez, no dejaría que eso se volviera a repetir. Había hecho una promesa. Una promesa que no estaba dispuesto a romper.

_El día en que secuestraron a Shai dormimos en su casa, ya que me había convencido de pasar la noche allí. Estaba recostado en su cama a su lado. Pensando en lo que había sucedido esa noche. La veía respirar agitadamente. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero no podía despertarla._

Intento abrir la puerta de nuevo, esta vez escucho un _crack_ y la puerta se abre. Entro rápidamente. Todo el lugar esta desordenado. Mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente. "_Esto no puede estar pasando"_ pensé.

_Se despertó gritando del susto. Después, al verme a su lado intentando calmarla, me abrazó. Recuerdo que me dijo que jamás volviera a dejarla sola. Que había sentido mucho miedo al pensar que iba a perderme. Y yo le respondí que jamás lo haría. Y que, si algún día lo hiciera, que después la buscaría por mar y tierra. Y le prometí que jamás volvería a dejar que le hiciesen algo. Y ella solo sonrió con satisfacción antes de caer profundamente dormida._

Busqué por cada rincón de la habitación sin mucho éxito. Hasta que llegué a su recamara.

Abrí la puerta a la desesperada. Cuando me asomé dentro, estaba recostada viéndome fijamente. Y, poco después, comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Y entonces lo comprendí. Me había tendido una broma pesada.

-HAHAHA… hubieras… HA… visto tu cara cuando entraste… HAHAHAHAHA- se burlaba mientras yo la miraba con una cara severa.

-Jamás… Pero JAMAS… vuelvas a jugar con eso- le dije serio.

-Aww… no te enojaste conmigo, bond. ¿O sí?- dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cuello para después darme un beso. Me calmé en el instante en el que sus labios chocaron con los míos. La rodeé con ambos brazos y la atraje hacia mí en un intento de convertirnos en uno solo. Sentí como mis músculos se destensaban al instante en el que mis sentimientos hacia ella florecían para abarcar cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Mis brazos habían aflojado su agarre para acariciarla suavemente.

-No sabes cuánto me asusté- dije en un susurro después de habernos separado. Teníamos nuestras frentes juntas, no queriéndonos separar del todo.-. No sé que hubiera hecho si tú…- mi voz comenzó a fallarme. Quería llorar de la impotencia que hubiera sentido, pero eso no iba a pasar nunca. No iba a permitirlo.

-Te ves muy bien cuando estas preocupado.

Ella acariciaba mi cuello para intentar calmar mi aliento, ya que respiraba agitadamente. Ella no sabía lo que su presencia ocasionaba en mi interior. Ella no sabía que ella era la causa de esa respiración. Ella era la causa de que yo me preocupara tanto al ver la habitación desordenada. Ella era la causa de que mi corazón siguiera latiendo. De que yo siguiera queriendo vivir.

-Deberíamos ir al concierto- susurro para que la voz no me falle.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunta ella.

-No lo sé. Un poco más de las siete y treinta.

-Está bien- dijo en un susurro-. Vamos.

* * *

><p>-Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls<br>Every time that you lose it, sing it for the world  
>Sing it from the heart, sing it 'til you're nuts<br>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts

-WOAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- gritaron Cande, Natalia, Sara y Shai al mismo tiempo.

Llevábamos más de una hora y media en el concierto. Había más de un millón de personas. Varios fans nos habían encontrado y se habían tomado fotos con nosotros. Todos bailábamos y gritábamos. Algunos fans llevaban carteles. Y, más de una fan alocada, llevaba un cartel que decía "Quiero que seas mi novio, Tom" o "Deberias llevar a todas tus fans a Cliveland, Clive 3" y cosas por el estilo. Era algo perturbador. Pero llegabas a acostumbrarte.

Nos habíamos comprado camisetas de la banda y varias cosas más. Yo tenía una pluma con tinta negra. Pero, eso no era lo gracioso. En la parte de arriba de la pluma había un muñequito de trapo de Thomas. Y, cuando lo apretabas, éste se encendía y comenzaba a cantar. Lo levaría conmigo a todas partes para burlarme de Thomas. Ya me imagino su cara de irritación e indignación.

Finn y Jack habían comprado uno de Clive y otro de Scott. Moriríamos de la risa haciendo bromas de esas plumas.

-¡Hey!- grité en medio del sonido que emitía el concierto para llamar la atención de Shai. Ella llevaba un suéter mío color rojo con unos pantalones negros y unos converse a cuadros.

-¿Si?- dijo mientras se giraba y me tomaba de la cadera.

-¿Crees que canten tu canción?- dije recordando la canción que le escribí hace unos meses.

Ella se sonrojó hasta que sus mejillas se tornaron del color de su suéter.

-No lo sé- dijo mientras me besaba.

-Para el próximo concierto vamos a pedirles que la canten- dije mientras la soltaba y me giraba para volver a ver a los chicos tocar.

-¡No te atrevas!- dijo sonrojándose un poco más.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres que te suban al escenario enfrente de un millón de personas?- dije mientras reía.

-¿A ti te gustaría?

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza para después abrazarla por detrás y seguir escuchando el resto del concierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya, ya las echaba de menos :c<strong>

**¿Como están mis queridas shapers?**

**(Si, todo este tiempo sin actualizar incluso me dio tiempo para ponerles un nombre :A)**

**Bueno, ¿Recuerdan lo problemas familiares?**

**Hmm... *coff* una tía se acaba de morir ayer *coff***

**Y, ademas, era semana de exámenes. Por lo que mi madre me castig****ó la computadora hasta que terminaran los exámenes :'c**

**¡Tres malditas semanas sin nada electrónico para mi! :c**

**Pero bueno. Por esa causa, he hecho una cuenta en facebook para que puedan saber lo que me esta pasando. y también he creado una pagina (las cuales podrán ver en mi perfil).**

**Lamento mucho la espera...**

**-EvFP**


	4. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**Pfff...**

**¿Acaso los problemas nunca terminan?**

**Bueno, la nueva excusa (ya no sé si me siguen creyendo o no. A veces ni siquiera yo me creo. Pero todo lo que digo es real xc) es que:**

**-Me he fracturado el codo izquierdo. Ayer me llevaron al hospital y hoy me dijeron que mañana me harían la operación a las 8:00 a.m.**

**Enserio, lo lamento mucho. **

**Prometo subir capitulo lo más rápido que mi mano derecha me permita (ya que el brazo izquierdo tiene fallas técnicas)**

**Enserio lo siento. Las amo shapers :a**

**Las lee dentro de poco tiempo (una semana aproximadamente)**

**-EvFP**

**PD: Tendrán actualizaciones de mi estado en mis redes sociales, las cuales tendrán en mi perfil.**


	5. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3.**

**"Revelación"**

Desperté y me encontré con la cara más dulce que había visto en mi vida. Shai permanecía dormida a unos centímetros de mí. Tenía sus parpados levemente cerrados y sus manos rodeaban mi nuca. Se veía tan tierna que decidí tomarle una foto con mi celular. Al ver la foto sonreí inconscientemente y me levanté sin despertarla.

Salí directo a la cocina y saqué los ingredientes para unos hot cakes y unas malteadas.

-Bueeeeenos días- escuché a alguien decir mientras bostezaba alargando el "_buenos"_- ¿Hiciste de desayunar?- dijo Shai mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

-Hola, cara de pez- dije mientras me volteaba hacia ella. Solté una carcajada al verla haciendo una cara de pez, haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran mucho más-. Ya, deja de hacerlo o se te saldrán los ojos.

Soltó una risita y se sentó en la mesa. Terminé la comida y me senté a comer con ella.

Escuché un gemido proveniente de la chica frente a mí, volteé a verla y la encontré devorando su malteada. Hubo un momento en el que pensé que se iba a comer el vaso entero.

-Shai, deberías tener más cuidado. Vas a… Demasiado tarde- dije entre risas, puesto que ya había comenzado a ahogarse con la malteada.

Me acerqué a ella y la ayudé a desahogarse. Cuando terminó, me miró a los ojos. Y sentí como mi corazón paraba para grabar cada centímetro de ella en mi memoria. El color de su piel, sus delicados labios, sus ojos, un leve lunar que tenía en la mejilla derecha, que solo se notaba si te acercabas lo suficiente. Era hermosa; no me cansaba de observarla. Ella podría convencer a Hitler de que parara la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Era como el agua: Podía estar calmada y quedarse intacta; pero, con un solo movimiento que dieras, se volvía hiperactiva y no podía calmarse hasta después de un rato. Y, como el agua, sus gotas de hiperactividad se estaban acabando. Y simplemente quedaría el dolor y…

-¿Theo?- dijo Shai en un susurro.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que seguía prácticamente pegado a ella, pero no me alejé. Solo vi sus labios, los cuales estaban cubiertos por una pequeña capa de brillo labial. Sabía que no le gustaba usar maquillaje, pero, si lo usaba, prefería usar lo más mínimo posible. Y no la culpaba, ya que había unas mujeres que parecían payasos.

-Theo- volvió a susurrar.

-¿Si?- pregunté sin despegar mi vista de sus labios. No sabía por qué, pero no me atrevía a besarla. Sentía que iba a alejarse en el momento que la tocara, pero esto estaba siendo una tortura.

-¿Vas a besarme?- susurró en tono burlón, pero con la respiración igual de agitada que la mía.

Sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla para después separarme y volver a mi lugar para seguir comiendo.

-Tal vez luego, cara de pez.

-Te odio, Bond- dijo haciendo un puchero mientras seguía comiendo.

-Yo más, Woodley- le dije de igual manera.

* * *

><p>Estaba en casa, jugando un videojuego. Shai se fue por la mañana a recorrer la ciudad las chicas mientras yo estaba con los chicos comiendo pizza y jugando "Halo 4" en mi Xbox.<p>

-¡Gané!- gritó Clive por cuarta vez en una hora- ¿Dónde están mis dedos de queso?

Así es, habíamos apostado dedos de queso para los ganadores; y, a este paso, me quedaría sin dedos de queso en cuestión de minutos.

Todos le pasamos un dedito de queso refunfuñando y maldiciendo en voz baja.

-Eh… ¿Theo?- dijo Scott con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Si?- dije acercándome a él, quien tenía su vista fija en su celular.

-Creo que lo secreto ya no es secreto.

Me dio su teléfono, donde se mostraba una foto mía y de Shai en el concierto abrazándonos. Y comenzó a leer en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan, ya que todos nos miraban atentos.

**_¿Nuestro sueño de que exista Sheo se habrá hecho realidad?_**

_Ayer por la noche se vio a la recién pareja de amigos como algo mas. ¿Acaso ya habrán dado el siguiente paso?_

_Además, no es la primera vez que se les ve juntos en Londres. Se les ha visto en varias ocasiones con amigos y con familiares. También se ha visto a Theo salir varias veces del hotel en el que Shai está hospedada. ¿Sera que algo se está cosechando? ¿Vendrán mas noticias con la llegada de la muy aclamada secuela "Insurgente"? ¿Nos traerán un beso digno de la palabra "Amor"?_

_Estamos tan ansiosos como ustedes para poder descubrir lo que estas dos personas se traen entre manos. Así que, los leeremos cuando obtengamos más noticias Sheo. _

-Y lo demás son fotos de nosotros en distintos lugares con las chicas- dijo Scott al terminar de leer.

Todos estábamos petrificados, puesto que ninguno había visto a ningún paparazzi a nuestro alrededor durante todos estos días.

-Bueno… supongo que lo harán oficial- dijo Jack mientras me miraba fijamente-. Es decir, de todas maneras, ya se han dado cuenta.

-Además- afirmó Thomas-, recibirían mucho odio de parte de sus fans si no lo dijeran.

Todos coincidieron en que lo correcto era hacerlo oficial.

-No lo sé- dije finalmente-. Primero quiero saber qué es lo que Shai opina de esto.

* * *

><p>Toqué la puerta de la habitación de Shai.<p>

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Shai al otro lado.

-Servicio a la habitación- dije imitando una voz más grave.

Escuché a Shai reír y después abrió la puerta. Uffff… si ella hubiera abierto y hubiera pensado que era el servicio a la habitación, la hubiera descuartizado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó riendo- No es la primera vez que me pongo este vestido delante de ti.

-¿Saliste a la calle vestida de esta manera?- Si las miradas pudieran matar, Shai estaría metros bajo tierra en este momento.

-No, papá- dijo riendo-. Me lo mido para saber si todavía me queda.

La miré dudoso un momento más, pero decidí creerle; así que, aflojé la mirada y Shai me hizo pasar.

-No me hagas quitarte ese vestido a la fuerza- dije al ver que se sentó placenteramente en el sofá aun con el vestido puesto.

-¿Por qué odias tanto este vestido?- dijo mientras se dirigía a su recamara para cambiarse.

-No lo odio- le dije-. Simplemente… no me parece un vestido para ir a la calle.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno… es demasiado corto.

Shai salió del baño con una blusa blanca de manga larga y unos jeans. La verdad es que, cuando quiere, puede tardar solo cinco minutos en cambiarse.

-Celoso- masculló mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá a mi lado.

-Cambiando de tema- le dije para evitar aceptar que tenia _celos_-, ¿Ya has visto las revistas el día de hoy?

Asintió levemente.

-Supongo que ya lo han descubierto.

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que deberíamos hacerlo oficial?- le dije mientras pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros.

Ella apretó los labios, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió de nuevo.

-Sí. De todas maneras, si no lo hacemos, comenzarán a sacar conclusiones. Y lo descubrirán por su cuenta.

Sonreí.

-Entonces, lo haremos oficial. _Sheo existe.  
><em>

* * *

><p>-Hmmm… ¿ya estamos grabando?- le pregunté al camarógrafo frente a mí.<p>

Me alzó a modo de afirmación.

-Bien… Bueno, ¡hola! Hmmm…- no sé si se noten mis nervios, pero intento ocultarlos- Soy Theo James y… quería hacer este video para… aclarar unas cosas.

Dirigí la vista a Shailene, quien estaba a un lado del camarógrafo, ella me sonrió, y eso me dio fuerzas para continuar.

-Esto… En este video quiero aclarar unas cosas. Y la cosa es que… tengo novia. Si, hmm… la conocí hace unos meses, cuando tropezó conmigo por accidente, ocasionando que se le cayeran todas sus cosas. De película, ¿no?- solté una risita nerviosa- Y, bueno, quería comentar que estoy muy enamorado de ella, es una chica grandiosa y… sus ojos… me encanta cuando dirige su mirada hacia mí… Ella es, simplemente, preciosa en todos los sentidos.

Jugueteo con mis dedos, como siempre hago cuando estoy nervioso. Y después recuerdo el día en que conocí a Shai, cuando tire sus figuritas de papel al piso, y sonrió para mi mismo.

Respiro profundamente, y después suelto el aire junto con todas las cargas y preocupaciones que hay en mi cuerpo.

-He grabado este video para presentarles al amor de mi vida. Les presento a mi _novia_: Shailene Woodley.

* * *

><p><strong>"Las lee dentro de una semana, EvFP"<strong>

**Ja! Patético :p**

**Lo siento! Me pondré al corriente, lo prometo.**

**No, mejor no prometeré nada, no debo prometer lo que probablemente no cumpla :c**

**Bueno... como están? Han aprobado todos sus exámenes (si es que han tenido)****?**

**Bueno, yo he tenido que ponerme al corriente con todos los trabajos de la escuela (RECOMENDACIÓN: Nunca falten una semana entera a la escuela).**

**Y la semana siguiente me entero que se acercan los exámenes xs**

**Pero, después de todo... EvFP ha vuelto!  
><strong>

**Y con todo e.e**

**Las leo luego...**

**-EvFP**


	6. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4.**

**"¿Qué hace ella aquí?"**

**Flashback.**

_Al terminar la grabación salimos del set y nos fuimos a tomar un café a un Starbucks que quedaba cerca. El problema se desarrolló cuando estábamos por salir._

_Todo comenzó cuando vimos a un paparazzi fuera del local, preparándose para tomar fotos de nosotros. Al principio no le tomamos mucha importancia, pero, al ver que llegaban más y más, simplemente nos quedamos en shock. Una vez que intentamos salir, nos vimos rodeados por 15 paparazzis y 11 entrevistadores, y todos querían llegar hasta nosotros._

_Esto no estaba bien._

**Fin del Flashback.**

Ahora, con un par de semanas enteras llenas de entrevistas y paparazzis, decidimos quedarnos otro rato en Londres. No sabíamos por cuanto tiempo, pero sabíamos que sería más de lo planeado. Había planteado con Shailene la idea de fingir haber "terminado" y llevar a cabo una relación en secreto, de nuevo; pero incluso a mi me parecía ridícula la idea.

Ahora teníamos guardaespaldas más cuidadosos y managers más responsables, y eso causaba que no nos viéramos tanto tiempo, como antes. Las veces que nos veíamos eran para hacer alguna entrevista o sesión de fotos, o porque tuvimos que salir a escondidas y repletos de guardaespaldas o amigos.

Seguíamos saliendo y divirtiéndonos con los chicos. En ese aspecto, todo era normal, y eso me gustaba. Pero, simplemente, no era lo mismo.

-¿Theodore?- dijo mi hermana sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Si?

-Alguien vino a verte, tonto.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé. Dice que se llama Shailene.

Si se lo preguntan, aun no les presentaba a Shailene. No sabía por qué, pero quería mantenerla reservada. Supongo que ahora tendría que presentarla ante toda mi familia.

-Está bien. Ya bajo.

Mi hermana asintió y salió de mi habitación.

Ahora se preguntaran, ¿Cómo es que aun no se han dado cuenta? Bueno… mis padres no saben nada acerca de tecnología, y no leen revistas, así que eso me salva de alguna manera.

Bajé las escaleras con cansancio, ya que esta mañana había ido con Jack, Finn y Scott a correr y después habíamos caminado 5 manzanas para ir a la feria temporal.

-Shai- dije con una sonrisa una vez que me acerqué a la puerta.

-Hey- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-Claro.

Cerré la puerta detrás de ella y la guié hasta la cocina, donde se encontraban tres de mis hermanos (somos cinco en total, y yo soy el menor). Carraspeé un poco.

-Hmm… ¿chicos?

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia mí. Me achiqué un poco, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-Ella es Shailene Woodley, mi… novia.

Los tres dirigieron su atención a la chica que está a mi lado, la cual vestía un vestido blanco con encaje color negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas, un suéter negro y unos zapatos blancos con un moño negro.

-Por fin te conocemos- dijo Ashley **(Nota: los nombres son inventados, puesto que no sé los nombres de sus hermanos)**-. Salen en todas partes, y no se les ocurre presentarse- me miró severamente y después miró divertida a Shailene (BIPOLAR)-. Es solo una broma. Soy Ashley, por cierto…

Troye se acercó y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano con una reverencia.

-Es un placer, Shailene Woodley. Mi nombre es Troye, a tus órdenes.

Me miró de soslayo y comenzó a reír (seguramente por mi expresión), lo que hizo que Shai me mirara y también riera.

-Y él es Carter, el "inteligentemente tonto" de la familia.

Shailene saludó a todos y la llevé a mi habitación para esperar la hora de la cena. No le presenté a Sky, ya que la había conocido al abrir la puerta.

Al entrar, ella observó divertida todos los carteles y posters de mis bandas y partidos favoritos… Y también observó mis figuras de acción.

-Por algo dicen que eres un chico maduro.

-No has visto la ducha- dije cohibido.

Shai alzó una ceja y me miró divertida, pero se quedó callada y se sentó en mi cama.

-Y… ¿En donde estuviste antes de venir aquí?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno… vienes vestida de manera formal. Y vienes maquillada, lo cual no es normal en ti…

-¿Quieres decir que usualmente me visto como vagabunda, Bond?

-¡No!- dije rojo como un tomate mientras me ponía de pie, ella imitó mi acción- es solo…- sus labios interrumpieron los míos, haciéndome callar un momento. Vaya… extrañaba esos besos. _La extrañaba a ella_. Ambos nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno y nos vimos a los ojos.

-Photoshoot- dijo ella en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- dije como retrasado.

- Acabo de terminar de hacer un photoshoot. Por eso estoy así. Pero, digamos que los paparazzis me estaban persiguiendo, y los perdí al perderme yo también, pero entonces recordé que vivías cerca, así que vine hacia aquí. Y aquí me ves.

Justo cuando nuestros labios iban a volver a juntarse, abrieron la puerta de golpe.

-¡Theo!- dijo una voz femenina mientras se aventaba a mis brazos y me hacía caer.

* * *

><p>-Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?<p>

Me miró como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido. Shai estaba a mi lado, roja como un tomate por la tensión, incomodidad y celos que habían en el aire. Yo acariciaba su mano intentando calmarla, pero, evidentemente, no lograba calmarla.

-Tus padres nos invitaron a mi padre y a mí a cenar esta noche.

-Pero… creí que hoy se iban a quedar hasta tarde trabajando…

-Bueno, pues no se van a quedar hasta tarde- le dirigió la mirada a Shai, como si recién se percatara de su existencia- ¡Oh! Disculpa mis modales. Supongo que sabe quien soy…

Shai negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¿Enserio?- se vio claramente ofendida- ¿Theo nunca te ha hablado de mi? ¿Ni de las aventuras que vivimos cuando éramos adolescentes? ¿Ni de…

-¿Theo?- la interrumpió Shai- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? ¿A solas?- dijo mirándola.

-Claro. Danos unos minutos.

La seguí hasta el fondo del pasillo para que no pudiera escucharnos.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Una amiga de la Universidad. Fue mi ex novia…

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Ruth Kearny.

Ella asiente.

-¿Algo más que quieras añadir?

-Es buena persona, pero puede llegar a ser algo arrogante.

-Claro- dijo Shai como si ya se lo esperara.

Suelto una risita.

-¡¿Theo?!- de no haber sido porque mi cuarto era un poco cerrado y no salía casi ningún ruido, hubiera despertado a toda la calle.

-Ya vamos, Ruth.

Tomé de la mano a Shai y nos fuimos a la sala, intentando evitar que Ruth nos viera.

Al bajar nos dirigimos a la cocina, donde ya se encontraban todos, incluso mis padres, y un amigo de mi madre, Loni.

Shai se quedó rígida a mi lado, como si de repente no recordara como moverse.

El amigo de mi madre volteó a verla y abrió los ojos como platos, después volvió a estar calmado, o eso aparentaba.

-Hola, Shai.

-Papá…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>**:3**

**Me alegra poder actualizar :a**

**La verdad es que esta semana la creatividad me ha quedado corta.**

**Y se que el capitulo es corto (lo siento por eso u.u)**

**Pero he vuelto! Y EvFP ha vuelto con todo!**

**Las quiere,**

**-EvFP**


	7. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5.**

**"**¿**Qu**é** ha dicho?"**

Me removí en mi silla, algo incomodo por la tensión que había en la mesa.

-Así que…- dijo Shai para romper el silencio- ¿Ruth es mi hermana?

-Técnicamente…- dijo Loni, _su padre_, mientras tomaba la mano de Ruth.

Ruth vio de manera grosera a Shai, y tomé su mano por debajo de la mesa para darle ánimos.

-Y- dijo mi madre-, ¿ustedes dos son amigos?

**_Minutos antes…_**

El padre de Shai se acercó para darle un abrazo, pero ésta se alejó dando un salto y se puso unos pasos detrás de mí.

-Tranquila- dijo su padre fingiendo dolor-. No es como si fuera a hacerte daño…

Shai lo miró dolida.

-Claro…- dijo sarcásticamente.

Volteé hacia Shai y la abracé.

-Lo siento, Shai, no tenia…

-Tranquilo- dijo ella apretándome un poco más-. Estoy bien, es solo…

La miré a los ojos, comprendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos de rabia, probablemente porque los abandonó cuando ella tenía quince años, y ella solo sonrió un poco.

Mi madre carraspeó.

-Theodore, ¿Qué les parece si cenamos de una vez por todas?

No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero mi madre se veía un poco disgustada. De cualquier forma, no le tomé mucha importancia, y me fui a sentar junto a Shai.

**_En ese momento…_**

Aclaré mi garganta.

-Hmmm, no. Somos… _novios._

Mi madre explotó en una carcajada, mientras que todos la mirábamos serios.

-¿Cuál es la gracia?- preguntamos Shai y yo al unísono.

Volvió a carcajearse.

-No.

La miramos confundidos.

-¿No?

-No. Ella no es tu novia, me estás tomando el pelo.

-¿Por qué iba a mentirte sobre eso?

-Esa perra no será tu novia, Theo. No ella.- dijo seria después de unos minutos.

Shai iba a levantarse de su silla ofendida, pero la tomé del brazo y le pedí que se calmara. Lentamente volvió a sentarse.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, porque ya habíamos escogido una pareja para ti.

Mi padre casi se ahoga con su pieza de comida que tenía en la garganta.

-¿Habíamos?

Mi madre lo miró severamente.

-Sí. _Habíamos._

Mi padre me dirigió una mirada de lastima.

-Claro, linda.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Y por qué serás tú quien escoja mi pareja?

-Porque ella es una perra. Digamos que no he tenido una buena experiencia con ella antes, ni con su madre, la alcohólica…

Shai la miró aun mas ofendida que antes.

-¿Perdón? Ni siquiera la había visto en mi vida. Y no se atreva a hablar así de mi madre…

-Como dije- interrumpió mi madre-, una perra. Además, Ruth aun te ama. Y…

Me quedé perplejo.

-¿Querías que estuviera con Ruth?

-No quería, _quiero_ que estés con Ruth. Debes estar con ella.

Esta vez fui yo quien se levantó de la silla, con una gran ola de rabia en mi interior. Shai se paró también, seguramente para tranquilizarme y decirme que todo estaba bien, pero no iba a tranquilizarme.

Me pasé una mano por mi cabello.

-Esto es increíble…- murmuré

-Theodore- dijo mi madre con tono autoritario- Siéntate, ahora.

-¿Por qué debería? ¡Tú no tenias ningún derecho de controlar mi vida! ¿Por qué quieres que esté con Ruth?

Vi una pizca de cólera en los ojos de mi madre mientras también se ponía de pie.

-¡Porque ellos son de nuestra clase, Theo! Y los padres de Ruth no son alcohólicos como los de ella.

Y Shailene, quien había intentado llevar esta situación con calma, explotó.

-¡POR LO MENOS MI MADRE NO ENGAÑÓ A SU ESPOSO!

Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Qué?- pregunté perplejo.

-¿Creyeron que una niña de siete años no se iba a dar cuenta?- dijo Shailene al borde de las lagrimas. En ese instante me preocupé y me acerqué un poco más a ella por si le daban ganas de derrumbarse. Esto iba enserio- ¿Creyeron que no iba a darme cuenta del daño que le hicieron a mi madre? ¡ELLA ES ASÍ POR SU CULPA! ¡USTEDES LA VOLVIERON ALCOHOLICA! ¡Y LE APUESTO A QUE NI SIQUIERA LE HA DICHO A SU PROPIO ESPOSO!

-Shai- dije intentando calmarla. Ella me miró con sus ojos cristalizados mientras se mordía el labio. Al ver como una lagrima caía por su mejilla, mi mundo se vino abajo- ¿de qué hablas?

Shai inspiró profundamente.

-Tenía siete años cuando comenzaron a verse. Cuando _tu madre_ y mi padre comenzaron a verse.

Mi madre se adelantó con paso rápido hacia ella, amenazándola con el dedo, pero me interpuse entre ellas.

-¡Ni se te ocurra contarlo!

Para ese entonces Shai ya había comenzado a contarlo. Cada mínimo detalle que recordara, lo decía. Y entonces lo recuerdo. Un día que me había dicho que su padre tenía una amante, y que esa había sido la razón por la que se divorciaron. O la vez que me dijo que había soñado con su padre y su amante por tercera vez. Y ahora todo encajaba.

Al finalizar su relato, todos estábamos horrorizados, y mis hermanos y yo mirábamos con rabia y disgusto a mi madre. Mi padre solo se quedó viendo a un punto fijo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Mi madre estaba sorprendida. Y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, prácticamente arrastré a Shai fuera de la casa.

* * *

><p>-¿Theo?- dijo Shai sacándome de mis pensamientos- Me estas lastimando.<p>

-Ya- dije-. Lo siento.

Solté su muñeca rápidamente. Estábamos en el porche de la casa. Ninguno de nosotros decía una palabra, y, para mí, era mejor así. Sentía que, si comenzábamos a hablar, iba a terminar haciéndole daño.

-Lo siento- murmuró ella entre lágrimas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no te lo dije antes- comenzó a sollozar y me acerqué a ella-. Debí habértelo dicho, pero aun no la conocía, y no sabía que era ella. Lo siento por haberlo soltado enfrente de todos, es solo… no podía estar callada un minuto más. No cuando tu padre se veía tan feliz, ignorando lo que tu madre había hecho y… ¡Lo siento! No quería causar nada de esto. No debí haber venido en primer lugar. Es… ¡Ahora siento que arruiné a tu familia! Es… Creo que sería mejor si… me fuera.

Para el momento en el que digerí todas sus palabras, ella ya se había ido.

-¡Theo!- dijo una voz chillona detrás de mí- Creo que deberías volver.

Al voltear, vi a Ruth a centímetros de mí. Y, antes de que pudiera oponerme, me besó. Me sorprendí al principio, pero después reaccioné y la separé rápidamente de mí. Ella me miró confundida.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!- le grité. Hoy no era mi día, en lo absoluto.

-Yo… solo…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, como si una niña de cinco años se fuera a poner a llorar solo porque a sus padres no les había gustado su dibujo.

-Lo siento- gruñí-. Olvídalo… Solo… No es mi día, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella iba a darme otro beso, pero la esquivé y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Uy- dijo ella riendo-, alguien está en sus días.

Rodé los ojos, y entré a la casa.


	8. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6.**

**"Shai…"**

Creo que hubiera preferido quedarme afuera y perseguir a Shai.

La casa era un completo infierno. Había gritos por todos lados (la mayoría de Sky, mi madre, Troye y mi padre) Mientras que Carter y yo estábamos sentados escuchando, sin querer pelear con nadie.

-¿O no estoy en lo correcto, Theo?- preguntó mi padre.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando?- me hice el desentendido.

Mi padre rodó los ojos.

-¿Y tú, Carter? ¿Has escuchado una mínima parte de la conversación?

El negó con la cabeza.

Ellos siguieron discutiendo. Era un completo caos.

Finalmente, mi padre nos dijo a todos que nos subiéramos a nuestras habitaciones y el padre de Shai y Ruth se fueron. Aunque, en vez de irme a mi habitación, salí de la casa.

No sabía a dónde dirigirme pero, mientras fuera más lejos de mi casa, mejor. Llegué a un pequeño parque cerca del Big Ben. Recorrí cada una de las calles cerca de ese lugar.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, estaba frente a un poster de Divergente, anunciando que ya se había estrenado en cines. Y entonces me acordé de Shai, de cómo se había ido llorando y como Ruth me había besado poco después de eso.

Me dirigí decididamente hacia el hotel en donde se hospedaba Shai.

¿Por qué nos pasaba todo lo malo?

Paré en seco.

Si mi madre y el padre de Shai habían sido amantes, ¿habría alguna posibilidad de que Shai y yo fuéramos hermanos también?

Comencé a correr.

En caso de que fuéramos hermanos, ¿Ruth también era mi hermana?

Corrí más rápido.

En caso de ser cierto, ¿Por qué mi madre querría que estuviera con mi hermana? ¿Por qué engañaría a mi padre cuando él solo la hizo feliz? ¿Qué tenía que ver Shai con todo esto para que mi madre la odiara tanto?

Llegué al hotel.

Me dirigí directamente al elevador, pero, en cuanto abrió, me cegué completamente por los flashes de las cámaras.

_Paparazzis._

¡Maldita sea!

-Theo, ¿sabes por qué Shai regresó a su habitación de hotel llorando? ¿Tiene que ver contigo? ¿Qué han hecho? ¿Se han visto últimamente? ¿Podrías contarnos como llevan su relación?- preguntaban todos los paparazzis al mismo tiempo.

Me di la vuelta inmediatamente y me dirigí a las escaleras. Comencé a subirlas corriendo, mientras detrás de mi seguían las preguntas y los flashes. Al llegar a su piso, el cual, para mi suerte, era el cuarto, corrí hasta llegar a su habitación. Toqué a la puerta y esperé a que abriera mientras todos los paparazzis venían corriendo hacia aquí. Abrieron la puerta y me jalaron del brazo para que entrara.

Una vez adentro, vi a Shailene cerrar la puerta de manera desesperada, mientras los paparazzis se iban desilusionados de que no tendrían más fotos de nosotros.

Shailene volteó a verme preocupada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bueno… había muchos paparazzis en el elevador- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-No me refiero a eso, tonto- dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared- ¿Qué ha pasado después de que me fui?

Me quedé pensando un momento. ¿Debería contarle acerca del beso que me dio Ruth? No lo creo. Está muy alterada en estos momentos. Se lo diré después. Cuando esté más calmada.

-Bueno… esto… mis padres han estado peleando desde que te fuiste y… bueno…

-Ruth te besó- terminó ella.

Me quedé paralizado. Sin embargo, ella no se veía afectada.

-Sí… Pero, Shai…

Ella se acercó a mí.

-La separaste, ¿cierto?

Me acerqué un poco más.

-Por supuesto que lo hice.

-¿Estás seguro?

La miré a los ojos y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

-Completamente.

Ella me miró dudosa unos segundos, después asintió con los ojos aún rojos de tanto que lloró.

-Bien. Entonces, ¿quieres algo de beber? Tengo hambre, prácticamente no hemos comido nada.

-Claro, ¿quieres que haga malteadas?

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-¿Quieres ver alguna película?

-¿Cómo a que película te refieres?

Ella sonrió maléficamente, sabiendo que ya sabía a cual se refería.

-Hmm… No lo sé… Tal vez una llamada Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego…

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamé.

-Shhhh… Sabes que hay personas en las habitaciones a los lados, ¿cierto?

Hice una mueca.

-Claro, lo siento- dije en un susurro-. ¡Lo sabía!- exclamé en un susurro.

Ella rodó los ojos y me miró divertida.

-Vamos, Bond. Tenemos una cena que hacer.

* * *

><p>-No, Thomas. Ya te lo he dicho más de cinco veces- le dije enfadado al chico al otro lado de la línea.<p>

-Ya. Entonces los caniches tampoco pueden hablar, ¿cierto?- dijo él.

-¿Eres tonto? ¡Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces! Ningún tipo de perro puede hablar, ¿queda claro?

-Claro.

-Bien.

-Entonces los poodles también son incapaces de hablar, ¿cierto?

Estaba a punto de estallar, hasta que Shai, quien había estado escuchando toda la conversación riendo –estábamos en Skype-, cogió la computadora.

-¡Hey, Tommy!-dijo ella sonriente.

-¡Shai! ¿Cómo está la chica más bonita del mundo?

Escuché como, del otro lado de la línea, Sara le daba un codazo y él se quejaba.

-Bien- dijo Shai riendo-. ¿Cómo están ustedes?

-Bien, supongo. Algunos de mis moretones, de parte de Sara, están sanando. Por fin. Y los de Scott... bueno… Scott algún día se repondrá.

Todos reímos.

-¡Hola pareja de tortolos!- gritaron los inconfundibles acentos británicos de los gemelos.

-¡Hola!- respondieron Sara y Thomas al mismo tiempo. Volvimos a reír.

-Bien- dijo Cande-. Antes de la conversación acerca de perros que hablan, la cual sacamos sólo porque Scott creyó que mi pobre poodle había hablado, estábamos hablando de las discusiones con sus padres… ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a eso?

Shai y yo nos miramos indecisos.

-Bueno…- comencé yo- Todo comenzó porque mi madre me dijo que ya había escogido_ una pareja_ para mí…

Comenzamos a relatar todos los hechos. Al terminar, nos dimos cuenta de que era medianoche, así que decidimos despedirnos e irnos a dormir, ya que mañana íbamos a ir a apoyar a los chicos en una entrevista de la banda.

* * *

><p>Vi a Shai asomarse por la puerta de su recamara. Eran casi las tres de la mañana, pero no tenia sueño, y había decidido quedarme en el sillón esta noche, para no incomodar a Shai – por lo sucedido con Ruth- y ver unas cuantas películas hasta quedarme dormido, aunque, en realidad, mi mente seguía divagando en lo ocurrido esta tarde.<p>

-¿Theo?- preguntó Shai en voz baja.

-¿Shai? ¿Qué haces despierta? Son las tres de la mañana…

Ella se acercó al sillón y yo le hice un espacio para que se sentara; sin embargo, ella se acostó a un lado de mí.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó calmada a unos centímetros de mi.

La tomé por la cintura para que no se cayera.

-Cuando quieras, Shai.

Ella sonrió un poco y se acurrucó en mis brazos. Le besé la frente y le deseé buenas noches, y después la vi caer dormida.


End file.
